Big Pua
The father of Big Sua, eager for revenge, and ultimate power. Regardless of his priorities his designs on the universe, perhaps multiverse, mean trouble. Personality Aggressive and cruel, Pua has never shown of his 'children' love beyond their use to him. It is for that reason, Sua was so divorced from his family's dealing that he would become a magical boy to fight them. Despite this, Pua respects ambition, gifting his son and once enemy the technology to start his cult, and plague the stars. He also holds a degree of family pride, though that is not to say he is above using his 'sons' as they were created to serve his needs as extra bodies. Ultimately, despite how much and why he cares for his sons, he cares for power more, seeking more power and might to perhaps one day challenge the 'gods'. His is the mentality that has birthed many Eldritch across the cosmos. It is not hyperbole to say that the reason he has not stepped onto the path of heresy, is because he lives in the home universe of the Titans. Pua, often acts very calm, but can be incredibly arrogant. He also likes to use the Royal 'We' but will default to normal pronouns when angry or confused. For all his faults Pua is intelligent, being skilled in cybernetics, and therefore robotics, some experience biology, chemistry, metallurgy and computers. Thanks to his son's research he has delved into the schools of Photonic Fields and meta-materials. History The leader of an evil organization for an unknown amount of years, to ensure his survival, he had a number of clones made to serve as back bodies, should he ever be defeated. Eventually some of these clones were awakened and served as sons, with whom he was increasingly distant with. The youngest son, Sua, was chosen by unknown powers to be a magical boy, serving as the enemy of his organization. That was, until the two foes met, and father and 'son' bonded over their shared inner darkness. Pua gave Sua the means to start his own evil organization and he ran off, leaving his father to his world conquests. That was until he learned that his son had been defeated by beings called 'Ultras'. With his other sons, and Sua's remaining research, they acquired the forms of Ultras and began a quest for revenge. However, Pua, not satisfied with the form he had gain, began to research means of increasing his power while his sons fought. Powers and Abilities * Great Leader Status: As the 'Great leader' of an evil toku organization, Pua can continue to survive in an ethereal form until given a new body. While immune to physical assaults, his wicked spirit is especially vulnerable to pacifying and purifying techniques. - Complete= Complete Pua's 'complete' form. This form is the result of him gaining Giant Energy and programming it with the characteristics of Ultraman King granting him powers beyond anything his sons had achieved. ::Attacks - Ultimate= Ultimate Normal= |-| w/ Giga Edgifier= After his defeat, Pua poured all the information and research he could into improving his form, creating a unique meta-material energy to replace his lost Complete powers. He wields the Giga Edgifier in battle. ::Attacks - Defeated= Defeated Big Pua after he is defeated for the last time and has his enhancements removed. His flesh is exposed, his armour eroded and colour timer shattered. The Edge Virus mutation and the various self modifications have left him stuck in this form. Big Pua has lost it all and is at his lowest. }} Former Powers * Kaijin Form: Pua once had a kaijin form, a cyborg body that could transform into a battle state. It sported a grasshopper theme, with a silver and black color scheme and a grey scarf. Trivia * Another thanks to Gren for the images and the idea. Pending Category:Fake Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Parodies Category:Dino Jihad 2